Draco Malfoy: Reflections On Daddy
by Xenexian
Summary: Draco reflects on how his daddy dislikes him. Set in first year PAST DRACO, NOT FUTURE! :D Based on Team StarKid's amazing 'A Very Potter Sequel'. R&R!


**A/N:**** I is back! I have lots of stuff to put up here (for you loyal and patient readers) that are currently residing on my crappy laptop, never fear! I just thought I'd write a little oneshot based on the amazing - no, TOTALLY AWESOME **_**A Very Potter Musical**_** and **_**A Very Potter Sequel**_** which are both made by StarKidPotter. They are ingenious and deserve to have the army of loyal StarKids who forever echo the amazing songs that Darren Criss and A.J Holmes wrote. My favourites from AVPM are 'Granger Danger', 'Not Alone', 'Missing You' and 'Voldemort is Going Down'. The best from AVPS are 'Coolest Girl', 'Days of Summer' and 'Stutter'. Go view the awesomeness! **

**But anyway, this is a oneshot from Draco's POV. Draco by StarKidPotter is portrayed by the crazy talented Lauren Lopez and Lucius Malfoy is played by the ever-dying Tyler Brunsmen (he played Cedric who got killed, he then played Fudge who Voldy killed himself - both of which are in AVPM). To find out why I portray Draco as the way he is, go watch these masterpieces!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not and never will own Harry Potter or his friends. Likewise, I do not and never will own A Very Potter Musical or A Very Potter Sequel. The latter makes me the most sad although I suppose without JKR, AVPM and AVPS would not exist.**

**Draco Malfoy: Reflections **

**On Daddy**

Draco Malfoy was always a neglected child. From his early childhood he was always scorned by his father, accomplished dancer and choreographer - not to mention amazing Death Eater - for always wearing diapers. His mother had always been fussy and, to Draco, it seemed that she was always fussing and worried. He had always looked up to his father who was graceful and successful.

When Draco got his Hogwarts letter, he was immensely dissatisfied to say the least. Ever since his father had told him about the illustrious Pigfarts, the best Wizardry school in the galaxy, Draco had been dead set on going there. But Dumbledore, the old fool, had told Draco that he must attend Hogwarts, old la-di-da Hogwarts, a silly castle in Scotland. 'Let's face it,' Draco thought bitterly while spinning tightly while cheery voices chanted "Floo powder powder! Floo powder powder! Floo powder powder!" around his head, 'Who would want to go to stupid Hogwarts when I could be sitting in a rocket ship, in my spacesuit, on my way to Mars?'

He stepped out into a crowded platform and, picking up his trunk, walked over to the grumpy-looking guardsman who was standing under an arch. "Platform nine, platform ten - nothing in between." he grumbled under his breath (and a rather fuzzy and impressive beard).

"Excuse me, sir?" Draco asked in a rather haughty voice. "Where's platform nine and three quarters?"

"You're the six-hundredth kid who's asked me that! And I _still_ say that there is no platform nine and three quarters." the man replied. Draco, in a effort to stand up straight like his father had taught him, pulled his feet together but only succeeded in falling to the floor. To try and make it look like he meant that to happen, he rolled over a few times and then stood up again.

"Well, it's not like I need you anyway!" he said. "This platform's really gone to the dogs!" And then he pranced over to the wall and tapped it with his fist. He was suddenly sucked through it and the next thing he saw was a crowded platform with people wearing Hogwarts robes and scarves.

All in all, his first night at Hogwarts was nothing less than stupid. Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, _refused_ to be his friend. Didn't he _know_ what sort of things Draco could do? His drawings were amazing! And the shading... It was his specialty.

But when father forgot to send his Hogsmeade permission form... That was when he truly began to feel unloved. He had used the potty for the first time the day before and was immensely proud of himself. Lucius had always been nasty to Draco for not using the potty and now Draco had a chance to tell 'daddy' all about his accomplishment. He pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write.

_Dear Papa,  
I am writing to inquire about my Hogsmeade permission form. I sent it to you on the very first day of school and I am anxiously awaiting its return with your signature on it. But don't rush, daddy, missing out on trips like this allows me more time to write letters to you. Yes, things at Hogwarts are going quite swimmingly. I'm the most popular boy in school, why even Harry Potter likes me. I'm also the darling of every classroom and the favourite of any Professor who has sense. Oh, and most importantly, I have mastered the use of the potty! Yes, yes, I admit I was a late bloomer but you can imagine my pride as I strolled into Charms class and said "Oh, hello gents! Professor Flitwick, sorry for my tardiness, I was just learning how to use the potty." How the children laughed with me in celebration! I like making people laugh. I also like the potty. I know you haven't done so all year, but you can feel free to write me any time.  
Hugs and butterfly kisses,  
Your Draco._

He considered for a moment, but then added:

_PS: Tell mama to bugger off._

Hedwig took the letter away and Draco wondered how long it would take for his father to reply, if at all. His alliance to the man began to waver and he sat on the ground. All he had ever done is try to be accepted by Lucius, but the long-haired dance extraordinaire had never appreciated his efforts. He would show him. One day, he would be totally awesome.

One day, he would control the Dark Lord himself, if only for a day.

**A/N:**** if only you knew, Draco, if only you knew... YOU DO CONTROL VOLDY FOR A DAY! Muhaha.. Tah tah tah tah tah... **

**Little Review Button **


End file.
